Compression welding methods, in particular resistance welding methods, are characterized in that the joints of the components to be joined are locally transformed into a deformable state by means of heat input, and connected amongst each other in a plastic manner through the impact of pressure. The heat input can be effectuated in different ways. Preferably electrical energy is used, wherein the materials are locally heated up to welding temperature at the contact spot by means of the electrical resistance when the current passes through. However, using ultrasound and friction heat is also feasible. Depending on the method used for establishing the connection, the heat input for increasing the temperature in the welding zone can lead to a temperature in the range of the melting temperature or also below. Thus, one of the two components can be provided with a so-called welding hump, formed as a protrusion, wherein a surface compression of the two components to be joined is performed in this portion, and the joint is mostly produced by deforming the material of the welding hump, and by diffusion with the material of the component to be joined in the welding area. In highly stressed components, the contact pressure and the thermal energy have to be configured to generate the required burn-in, which, by definition, leads to forming a bead at the rim of the weld connection through the material deformed and displaced from the welding area being deposited. Such joints are often used for rotationally fixated continuous material and non-disengageable connections between rotatable components, in particular rotation symmetric components, which are connected amongst each other by butt joints. One application is, e.g., a force transfer device, comprising a hydrodynamic speed/torque converter, in which the primary shell functioning as a pump shell can be connected with the input or a drive unit, in particular a combustion engine, wherein the coupling is performed by a housing component, formed as a housing cover. The centering and support are performed by means of a pinion, which is received in a pilot bore in the crankshaft of the combustion engine. This pinion is also designated as pilot and connected non-rotationally with the housing component, in particular the cover, wherein the connection is performed by a welding method. During the operation of such force transfer devices, the pilot is put under a bending load. The maximum stress occurs at the rim of the welded connection, where the geometric notch of the weld bead creates a stress concentration. Such notches decrease the fatigue strength of the unit thus formed, in particular of the connection.